Forum:Sapient dinosaur idea
This forum contains the dinosaur idea, which is now open to all users. *First draft - Not everybody can edit this one: only User:WikiBuilder1147 can. However, everyone can edit the others. *Zauran Therotocracy forum *Galactic Raptorarchy forum Creatures that were contemporary to the raptor people Making a definite list of these well help us in figuring out how the raptor people evolved. This list has been created assuming that this takes place roughly 65 million years ago. *Tyrannosaurus *Triceratops *Quetzalcoatlus *Anklyosaurus *Edmontosaurus annectens Possible history Please feel free to make reasonable edits to this section. Before sapience Before sapience, which the Tyrannosauruses and Velociraptors achieved around 65.3 million years ago, all the dinosaurs lived as mindless species wandering the globe for suitable places to live in and things to eat. 66 million years ago, the Velociraptors suddenly discovered a new way to communicate: instead of snarls and clicks, the raptors began to teach themselves how to talk. And so it was that the raptors were the first of the dinosaurs to gain at least semi-sapience. 65.7 million years ago, the Tyrannosauruses shared a similar experience with the raptors: they learned to communicate more efficiently, gaining sapience. 65.3 million years ago, both the raptors and Tyrannosaurs discovered fire and the raptors started to create crude wooden tools. The Tyrannosaurs, however, were behind due to their physical limitations (their hands were way too short to handle tools efficiently). Growth of science in dinosaurian society Before the dinosaurs discovered the sciences, they began to group together into tribes. Some became more powerful than the others, and soon there were two major groups: the Zaurans and the Raptorans, Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor groups respectively. The Zauran and Raptoran clans repeated clashed with each other, causing a huge number of conflicts. The most devastating was the War of the Claws, in which thousands of lives were lost and many innocent other dinosaurs were swept up and killed in the conflict. This caused many species of dinosaur to go extinct. The Raptorans, needing new technologies to combat the Zauran threat, gradually turned to science. They slowly discovered the laws of physics and other scientific rules, and began to create more advanced tools and weapons. Slowly, the Raptoran clan began to overwhelm the Zaurans. The Raptorans became more and more powerful, absorbing other Velociraptor tribes into their own. Eventually, all the Velociraptors were united under one banner: the Raptoran Empire, led by Raptoran Klii Fro Ta. The Zaurans, realising how vulnerable they had become, sent Velociraptor anti-Raptorans as agents behind enemy lines. These raptors discovered the science behind the Raptoran war effort, and so the Zaurans began to catch up with the more advanced Raptorans. 65 million years ago, the asteroid hit. By this time, the Raptorans were relatively advanced, for a non-spacefaring civilisation. They now had computers which could detect impending impacts on the planet. Therefore, they knew the meteorite was coming. And so, the Raptorans began digging burrows and hid underground for centuries. Nobody knows how they survived. The Tyrannosaurs, noticing the disappearance of the Velociraptors, began scouting around the planet for signs of their foes. Eventually, they discovered a Velociraptor hideout, and interrogated the members of the group. After gaining the information of the impending strike, the Tyrannosaurs, too, went into hiding. When both the Tyrannosaurs and Velociraptors resurfaced, they discovered that all the other dinosaurs had been wiped out in the meteorite impact, and that the land had been taken over by mammalian dominance. Because they had become more civilised during their time underground, the Tyrannosaurs and Velociraptors decided to try to leave the planet. For a time, the conflict between the Zaurans and Raptorans was stopped: they even started to co-operate. Space Age After decades of scientific experimentation, the Zaurans and Raptorans discovered space travel, and eventually FTL. The last dinosaurs eventually left Earth for good, and began to spread beyond the solar system. Their first colony was on Mars, though it was wiped out after an unprecedented meteorite impact. The Zauran-Raptoran Pact, 50 million years ago, ceased to exist after the new Zauran Chief proclaimed himself the Therorex of the Dinosaurs. The Raptorans, furious, attacked the Zaurans and the conflict began again. The Raptorans left the Martian colony and began to colonise Alpha Centauri. Meanwhile, the Zaurans expanded into the Gliese-581 system and proclaimed the planet of Pericles as the new capital of the Zauran Therotocracy. The Raptorans established the Centaurian Raptorarchy. The conflict continued as the two nations continued to expand. At this point, the Raptorarchy discovered remains of the Achris Technocracy. After studying the Achrisian tech, the Raptorarchy began utilising the more advanced Achrisian FTL system. This gave the Raptorans a massive advantage over the Zaurans. Comments We should spend significant time on developing their pre-space civilization. After all, it could very well be the best part of it. For the dinosaur people's actual appearance, I would like to think of them as humanoid chicken-like creatures with teeth. Claws would modified for grasping and using tools and their snouts would be shorter. These raptor-people would live in clans, following triceratops herds. They also would have found ways to tame the giant flying creature, the Quetzalcoatlus. They would use them to fly between continents. Krayfish (talk) 23:57, April 10, 2013 (UTC) How the heck would the zaurans feed both a large brain and a humongous body!!! Interdimensional403 (talk) 22:51, April 26, 2013 (UTC)interdimensional403Interdimensional403 (talk) 22:51, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Conclusion Category:Planning Category:Dinosaur civilization planning